The First Kickstarter
Overview The first Kickstater, found at https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/585676804/renaine, was the first attempt at funding the game. The first Kickstarter launched on September 23, 2017, and continued until October 23, 2017. At the time, the game was at Alpha .43. Unfortunately, the $10,000 goal was not reached with only $2,955 being raised by 112 backers. Funding The Developers were aiming for an ambitious $10,000 goal but would fail to reach it by the end of the campaign, raising a meager $2,955 by 112 backers. [[The Second Kickstarter|'A'''nother Kickstarter]] would be made next year and surpass the new goal of only $5,000 and even the original goal of $10,000. Backer Rewards The backer rewards for the first Kickstarter were as followed: Pledge $1 or more: Thanks! * Description: ** Thanks for your contribution :D You got your name in the credits, that's neat! * Includes: ** Thanks! * Estimated Delivery: ** Jun 2018 * Total Backers: ** 16 Pledge $5 or more: Chompy Tier * Description: ** You get to submit to the list of names Chompy can have! Immortalize your Chompy-related preferences with your own Chompirific name! * Includes: ** Chompy Naming ** Thanks! * Estimated Delivery: ** Jun 2018 * Total Backers: ** 1 Pledge $15 or more: Game Tier * Description: ** You get the game on Steam! Windows, Mac, or Linux. * Includes: ** Game ** Chompy Naming ** Thanks! * Estimated Delivery: ** Jun 2018 * Total Backers: ** 45 Pledge $20 or more: Field Guide * Description: ** Can't differentiate between one brightly colored creature from the next? This is your tier! Get details on the birds, bandits, ghosts, japanese folk spirits, otherworldly aberrations and other creatures of Lineria. * Includes: ** Linerian Field Guide ** Game ** Chompy Naming ** Thanks! * Estimated Delivery: ** Jun 2018 * Total Backers: ** 10 Pledge $25 or more: Musical Tier * Description: ** Get a virtual copy of the Renaine OST! Composed by our designated Audio Wizard, Mason Lieberman, this eclectic, punchy soundtrack is not something you'll wanna miss! * Includes: ** Renaine OST ** Linerian Field Guide ** Game ** Chompy Naming ** Thanks! * Estimated Delivery: ** Jun 2018 * Total Backers: ** 8 Pledge $30 or more: Renaine Book (?) Club * Description: ** This is where it gets spicy. Donate to this and not only will we be doing dev livestreams but you *also* get access to demo builds of the game featuring different levels as they are completed WHICH we'll talk about in our livestream. You'll get behind the scenes insights into the level design and other neat stuff. It's gonna kinda be like our little book club. Except with, uh, video games. * Includes: ** Renaine Book (?) Club ** Renaine OST ** Linerian Field Guide ** Game ** Chompy Naming ** Thanks! * Estimated Delivery: ** Jun 2018 * Total Backers: ** 5 Pledge $35 or more: Secret Tier * Description: ** Do you like secrets? Donate to this tier and you'll unlock a very special secret hidden deep within the game. Is it an overpowered backer item? Is it an incredibly rare creature? Is it some random thing that makes Aine green or something? Who knows... * Includes: ** Secret ** Renaine Book (?) Club ** Renaine OST ** Linerian Field Guide ** Game ** Chompy Naming ** Thanks! * Estimated Delivery: ** Jun 2018 * Total Backers: ** 11 Pledge $50 or more: Kaizo Knight (Limited) * Description: ** Oh boy oh boy are we gonna potentially regret this one. Donate to THIS tier and we're gonna give you our level design tools to make a challenge stage. These stages will be optional but will likely have some sort of reward for completing them. Here's the catch, though - you'll have to finish your stage too and prove it's finish-able. Just gonna put that out there. * Includes: ** Kaizo Knight ** Secret ** Renaine Book (?) Club ** Renaine OST ** Linerian Field Guide ** Game ** Chompy Naming ** Thanks! * Estimated Delivery: ** Jun 2018 * Total Backers: ** 5 Pledge $100 or more: Make Your Own NPC (Limited) * Description: ** Now we're cooking with fire. Immortalize yourself with your own strange NPC design in this game. We'll sprite it or you can sprite it yourself. * Includes: ** Make Your Own NPC ** Kaizo Knight ** Secret ** Renaine Book (?) Club ** Renaine OST ** Linerian Field Guide ** Game ** Chompy Naming ** Thanks! * Estimated Delivery: ** Jun 2018 * Total Backers: ** 5 Pledge $200 or more: Item Master (Limited) * Description: ** This game is nothing without unique items to keep runs interesting. This is where you get to REALLY leave your mark. Come up with an idea and we'll talk - balancing it out, finding out where it fits. We can get crazy. Really crazy. Because when your item sits alongside limit attacks, dog companions, and other game-twisting "why is this even a thing" level trinkets, there's a lot of space to make something cool happen. * Includes: ** Design Your Own Item ** Make Your Own NPC ** Kaizo Knight ** Secret ** Renaine Book (?) Club ** Renaine OST ** Linerian Field Guide ** Game ** Chompy Naming ** Thanks! * Estimated Delivery: ** Jun 2018 * Total Backers: ** 2 Pledge $300 or more: Quest Designer (Limited) * Description: ** Like quests? Wanna have the unique opportunity of making completionists miserable? Of course you do! Take this tier and you'll be making your own Quest, with your NPC giving it and your item as the reward :D * Includes: ** Quest Designer ** Design Your Own Item ** Make Your Own NPC ** Kaizo Knight ** Secret ** Renaine Book (?) Club ** Renaine OST ** Linerian Field Guide ** Game ** Chompy Naming ** Thanks! * Estimated Delivery: ** Jun 2018 * Total Backers: ** 0 Pledge $500 or more: Creature Creator (Limited) * Description: ** If you like the color red, you're gonna love this, because this is where you get to make the distinct brightly red colored monster of your dreams. Just be aware - you're gonna have to fight this guy too. * Includes: ** Creature Creator ** Quest Designer ** Design Your Own Item ** Make Your Own NPC ** Kaizo Knight ** Secret ** Renaine Book (?) Club ** Renaine OST ** Linerian Field Guide ** Game ** Chompy Naming ** Thanks! * Estimated Delivery: ** Jun 2018 * Total Backers: ** 0 Pledge $1,000 or more: Big Boss (Limited) * Description: ** Alright, boyo. The rest of the backer tiers? Small fries. This is where the big swords come out. Design your own boss. It can be as crazy as you want. Crazy is fun. Go nuts. We'll take it through the whole process - design, art, balance, and execution. * Includes: ** Boss ** Creature Creator ** Quest Designer ** Design Your Own Item ** Make Your Own NPC ** Kaizo Knight ** Secret ** Renaine Book (?) Club ** Renaine OST ** Linerian Field Guide ** Game ** Chompy Naming ** Thanks! * Estimated Delivery: ** Jun 2018 * Total Backers: ** 0 Pledge $1,500 or more: Jammin' Tier (Limited) * Description: ** Got the musical bug? Ever had an idea for a song or piece of music that you've wanted to see made? Our exceptionally versatile composer, Mason Lieberman, will work with you to help realize your vision! Payments at this tier will include communication with the composer to help prepare your commission in a timely manner. * Includes: ** Jammin' ** Boss ** Creature Creator ** Quest Designer ** Design Your Own Item ** Make Your Own NPC ** Kaizo Knight ** Secret ** Renaine Book (?) Club ** Renaine OST ** Linerian Field Guide ** Game ** Chompy Naming ** Thanks! * Estimated Delivery: ** Jun 2018 * Total Backers: ** 0 Pledge $3,000 or more: Dungeonmaster (Limited) * Description: ** If you ever really decided that this game is your cup of tea, you really, really, like it, and wanna just, you know, make an entire dungeon. This is the tier for you. It doesn't get bigger than this. Like all tiers, this includes the smaller tiers, too, so if you want a quest, boss, unique enemy, all that, this is where it gets done. * Includes: ** Dungeonmaster ** Jammin' ** Boss ** Creature Creator ** Quest Designer ** Design Your Own Item ** Make Your Own NPC ** Kaizo Knight ** Secret ** Renaine Book (?) Club ** Renaine OST ** Linerian Field Guide ** Game ** Chompy Naming ** Thanks! * Estimated Delivery: ** Jun 2018 * Total Backers: ** 0 ''Note: The descriptions for the backer rewards are taken from the first Renaine Kickstarter page. The Estimated Delivery dates for the rewards are null and void due to the unsuccessful funding of the first Kickstarter. Stretch Goals Although stretch goals were never set in stone during the first Kickstarter, Squidly did say this on the Kickstarter page: "We are really shooting for above $10,000. We would love to expand the game with additional alternate levels and end/mid game content. We'd love to get this 'on consoles '(especially the Switch, albeit that would be the definite hardest to get on due to a completely new architecture.) There's so much of the world of Lineria left to explore but for each and every new level there is a host of music, art, and sounds that go into it along with countless hours of balancing and playtesting, new mechanics that need to be programmed and interesting ways of pushing the engine. We'll be talking a lot more about that in the future, let's hit 10k quickly and then we can talk about those spicy stretch goals!" The purpose of this article is more so for archival purposes rather than an in-depth detailing of the campaign. This wiki was created after the Kickstarter was created so the funds accumulated could not be tracked live.